Save and a Kiss
by Ringleader Kanon
Summary: Just read please. Rietro.


Save and a Kiss By: kdpcat  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution. I wish I owned Rouge and Pietro though. This is my first fanfic so please don't be that harsh on your reviews, but all are welcome.  
  
Pietro sighed as he looked out the window. He saw his "brothers" get into Lances' jeep and sighed again. He should be happy, and he was, it was just that he didn't know what to do for his day-off. He remembered the offer Lance made with him earlier.  
  
^^^^^Flashback^^^^^  
  
"Come on Speedy! It's gonna be good for you. The sun will actually put some colour on you," Lance said, trying to persuade the Speed Demon to go to the beach along with the rest of the Brotherhood. "No, thanks Lance. I would rather stay here and actually have some peace," Pietro said, walking back to his room. "Fine," Lance muttered under his breath. Then he gathered the rest and started packing their things needed for the beach.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pietro sighed one more time and saw the jeep skidding down the streets. 'What to do?' Pietro thought. Nothing came to his mind and decided to sleep. He took off his clothes leaving him only in his boxers. He went under his warm covers, and in a few minutes, he was asleep.  
  
Rouge was walking around in the park. The rest of the X Men (including Logan and the professor) were on their way to the beach. She made excuses to miss it, even though they said it would be good for her pale skin. But she refused. She didn't want to go to the beach, exposing her skin. Even though she had learned how to control her powers, she had never told anyone, YET. The temperature dropped a few degrees, making her shudder in her thin clothes. It was winter in Bayville, which was the reason for the X Men's beach trip in Hawaii. She couldn't help it, it was getting too cold so she looked for the nearest house and saw the Brotherhood house. She noticed that there were no lights on, so presumed that no one was home. She carefully walked over to the house when a snowstorm started blowing her off her feet. 'Ah nevah though' the day would come when Ah would wanna use Storm's power's' Rouge thought. She was being buried in the snow. She couldn't help it when her voice got caught ending the scream that came from her. She made one look at the house and saw a silver haired boy, with only one name in her mind before she fainted, 'Pietro.'  
  
Pietro woke from a scream that abruptly ended. He rushed to the window to see that the one he cared for the most was being buried alive. 'No, ROUGE!' Pietro's mind rushed. He ran to Rouge's side in just three seconds, carefully getting the snow off her. He carried her quickly inside the house, lighting up the fireplace [does the brotherhood house have a fireplace? I really don't know] and wrapping the girl in blankets. He waited by her side, scared that she might not wake up anymore. Finally she stirred then opened her eyes only to see the eyes that she has been dreaming about. "Pietro?" Rouge sat up groggily. "Man, I thought you were never going to wake up," Pietro said, knowing that it would get to her. But to his surprise, she didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" Pietro asked worried that something might have happened to girl. To more of his surprise, she just looked at him and smiled. Pietro blushed, and looked away. "Lookie here, the Speed Demon's blushin'," Rouge giggled slightly. Then she observed him more and accidentally saw that he was only wearing his boxers. She looked away blushing then said, "Ummm, Speedy, d'you mand (mind) if you put on something more.. appropriate?" That's when Pietro noticed his clothes. "SorryI'llberightback!" Pietro rushed his words then went to change in four seconds. When he came back, he noticed she wasn't on the couch but in the kitchen cooking some spaghetti. Piertro sat down on a chair and just watched her cook.  
  
The two just finished eating a hot dinner. They were wrapped up in blankets and gathered around the fire. Nothing could be heard except the burning of the logs. Pietro looked at Rouge and the two's eyes met. Their eyes just held there, blue clashing with green. Rouge's ungloved hands inched towards Pietro's. He saw this and just captured Rouge's hands. "Ah'll drain ya!" Rouge said, snatching her hands from him. " It doesn't matter to me," Pietro whispered and moved closer to her. "I just wanna feel your hands, my Rouge." Rouge couldn't help it; she smiled as her tears fell to the floor, 'Finally, someone who accepts me.' Then she told Pietro about being able to control her powers. When he heard it, he started running around the room, almost creating a whirlwind. When he settled down, he moved to Rouge again. They were facing each other, faces inching forward by the second. Finally their lips meet in a passionate kiss, the burning fire in the background.  
  
Fin  
  
Did you like it? Hate it? Send reviews please. If I get any, I will write a sequel.  
  
kdpcat 


End file.
